the_titans_orbfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Description Physical A pearly white unicorn pony, with a deep purple mane that is curled into an eccentric style, she styles her tail in the exact same fashion. She often wears false eyelashes and wears eye shadow to emphasise her high class persona, her self-image being extremely vital to her. She speaks in a Mid-Atlantic accent, an adopted trait from her occasional visits to Canterlot as a filly. Her cutie mark is that of a blue diamond, a symbol of her ability to bring out the inner-most beauty in things, and how her character only builds and solidifies when under intense pressure. Biographical Like the rest of the Mane Six, Rarity is one of the company members that have embarked on the quest to retrieve all six shards of the Titan's Orb. Being the eldest and most mature of the group, she often gives advice and support to the others, usually taking individuals aside to speak with them privately, either to motivate and encourage, or to scold and keep in check. This has led her to become the "Mother Hen" of the group, and is almost always the one to break up arguments. Considering herself a "Prepper", she is also the only individual to bring two Pocket Dimension Bags, keeping useful equipment in one bag, with food and beverages in the other. Rarity's fine attention to detail has proved useful as she assists in making plans alongside Callum and Twilight. Backstory Born in Ponyville, Rarity grew up knowing everyone around her; she very quickly came to be interested in theatre and dramatic performances, and took up acting for a few years. She later lost the passion for acting, but still loved theatre, and went into costume design, where she thrived and soon found an undying love for fashion. Over time, her passion begins to wane, her inspiration lacking and her self confidence practically non-existent, that was up until the Revival of the Elements is triggered, and Rarity is unwillingly led by her horn to a large geode. Rainbow Dash then performs the Sonic Rainboom, shattering the geode and revealing hundreds upon hundreds of gemstones, all of different colours and shapes. The sheer amazement of the event completely rejuvenates Rarity's spirit and inspiration. Lining dresses for a school performance with some of the gems and feeling complete and true to herself, Rarity's earns her cutie mark, and is forever destined to become the Element of Generosity. Starting her own business at the age of 17, which soon became one of Ponyville's main attractions to visitors, due to the wide variety of clothing she designed and manufactures; Rarity became a significantly large attribute to the Ponyville community, and became quite famous in her hometown, where she continued to live with a faraway dream of setting up another boutique in Canterlot. The events over MLP:FiM's first 3 seasons then occur. Ongoing Story Throughout the first The Titan's Orb book, Rarity had experienced the more forgiving side of life, making it through all the ongoing events unscathed. That all changed in the second chapter of The Titan's Orb: Rising Storm, when she is horrifically mauled by a brown bear after crossing the Ukraine border into Belarus. While surviving the attack, she sustained grievous scars across her body, which has forever destroyed her self confidence and outright refuses to view herself in a mirror. This character-changing event has somewhat subsided over time, as her scars have become less visible, but the memories of begin thrashed around like a rag-doll continue to haunt her dreams.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists